Business entities may use call centers to handle calls from customers. For example, a telecommunications provider may use call centers to accept calls regarding service offerings, repair questions, directory assistance, etc.
A customer may contact a call center by dialing a number, such as an 800 number. The customer's call may be placed into a queue and may be answered when a service representative becomes available. In certain situations, the customer may need to respond to prompts, such as voice prompts, and/or may need to enter information, such as account information, before his/her call is placed into the queue. Once the customer's call is placed into the queue, the customer may have to wait for a service representative to become available.
Eventually the customer's call may be answered by a service representative. At times, the customer may become disconnected from the service representative because of routing problems related to the call, defective equipment (e.g., noisy telephone lines), etc. The customer may have to redial the 800 number and may be placed at the bottom of the queue after responding to the voice prompts and/or entering his/her information. The customer may become dissatisfied with delays caused by being placed back into the queue and may decide to switch to another telecommunications provider.